


After Dust

by mynameisrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisrae/pseuds/mynameisrae
Summary: Follows Infinity War, but does not follow into Endgame. Sharon survived the 'snap' and follows her take on how the events played out.  Steve/Sharon relationship- does not follow Cap's ending in Endgame.Exert:  'It was a cool night and for a moment Sharon stared up at the endless night sky.  How many other people were doing this exact thing, wondering what was happening in the universe they can’t see?  She slipped her phone from her pocket, no calls.  Her fear suddenly hit her full force.  What if they were all gone?  What if Steve was gone?  Did he die in the fight?  Or fade into the wind?  She felt so helpless.  So alone.'





	1. Chapter One

Sharon was running.Chaos had erupted on the street as people began to disintegrate before her very eyes.People were running in all directions in panic.Cars were losing control as their drivers disappeared.She skidded around the corner and up the three steps into the cafe she was meeting her parents at and threw open the door.

“Sharon!”She turned at her mothers voice.She reached for her just as her mother started to collapse into a pile of ash. 

“Amanda!”Her father was on his knees as Sharon stared at the collection of ashes in her hand.“No!”Screams were erupting in the small cafe as more people began to disappear.

Sharon fell to her knees next to her father.His arms wrapped strongly around her as he broke into sobs.“What’s happening?”

Sharon stared out the large windows as chaos ensued.“They lost.”

—

_“What time are you heading out?”Sharon asked as she rummaged through her make up bag._

_“Couple hours.”Steve answered as he carried his duffle into the living room before backtracking to the bathroom and leaning on the doorframe.He openly stared as she swiped mascara across her lashes._

_“Like what you see?”Sharon smirked._

_He smiled sheepishly.“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were still in your underwear.”_

_“You didn’t mind my underwear last night when you were pulling it off me.”She smiled innocently as his cheeks flushed pink.“But if it bothers you, I can go put some clothes on…”She took a step to pass him, but his arms caught her instead.“That’s what I thought.”Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.His hands gripped her tightly as they stumbled into the bathroom counter.He lifted her effortlessly onto it as her legs wrapped around his waist._

_“How long are you going to be gone again?”Sharon asked.She pulled Steve’s shirt over his head._

_“Only a week.”One of his hands entwined in her hair while the other pulled her closer so he could savor the feel of her warm skin against his._

_“Hey lovebirds.”The voice of Sam Wilson suddenly called out.“I’m not sorry I’m early, I was hoping to catch some of Cap’s famous blueberry pancakes before we head out.”The two pulled apart._

_He rubbed the back of her neck gently as he leaned his forehead against hers.“I’m sorry.”She kissed him softly before giving him a small smile._

_“It’s okay, but if he does it again, I’m taking his key back.”He smiled widely before kissing her one last time and making his way out to greet Sam._

_“I interrupted something, didn’t I?”Sharon heard Sam ask as she finished her make up, got dressed, and went out to meet the boys.Steve was behind the stove making blueberry pancakes while Sam sat across from him at the island._

_“How much longer do you have on probation Carter?”Sharon had been on probation with the CIA since she stole Sam and Steve’s gear in Berlin.She had been transferred back to the United States immediately and put on strict probation instead losing her job.She was pretty sure the only reason she didn’t is because of her ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve.It took almost a year to get back into the field, but she was still under strict restrictions.One of them being she wasn’t allowed out of the country._

_“I actually quit my job a couple months ago.”She smiled._

_“What?Why didn’t you tell me?What are you doing now?”_

_“I didn’t want to say anything until everything was in order.I’ve been working with Fury and Hill on a new initiative called Secret Avengers.”Steve gave her a large smile as she sat down on the stool next to Sam._

_“Secret Avengers?You’re an avenger now, but secret?So your a spy again.I didn’t realize the Avengers needed more spies on the team.”_

_“Well someone has to save the world while you guys are distracting it.”Steve laughed at Sharon’s smart remark._

_“Damn Carter, is that sass coming with us since you are no longer with the CIA?”_

_Sharon sighed.“Unfortunately, no.Hill is having more trouble than she expected getting me off the no-fly list.”_

_“Your old boss Everitt Ross giving her trouble?”_

_“No, Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross is.”Sam made a face at Ross’ name.“Yeah, he really enjoys that an ally of Captain America is on the no-fly list.”_

_—_

“Sharon!”She turned at her father’s panicked voice.“What do we do?”

“I need you to go home Dad.Go home, check on the family and wait for my call.”She tugged at his arm to stand up.

“No!”He pulled his arm from his grip.“I’m not leaving your mother.”

She kneeled back next to him, her hand on his shoulder.“Dad.She’s gone.I don’t know what’s happening, but I need you to go home.Things are going to get bad very quickly and I need you to go home, lock the door, and be safe.”

“I can’t leave her.”He responded helplessly.

Sharon glanced around the restaurant.Everyone was in a state of shock and panic.Many were crying over their loved ones ashes.She stood suddenly and moved to the counter.“I need a bag, can I please get a bag.”The shocked employee nodded and ran out of sight before coming back with a box of freezer bags. 

“Thank you.”She moved back to her father and shoved the bag into his hands.“Hold this open.”She began furiously scooping the ashes into the bag until she couldn’t scoop any more off the floor.She threw her arms around her father and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Now I need you to go home.” 

“I love you Share-bear.”He was crying again.

“I love you too Dad.Now go.”She walked him quickly out the door and to his car.Once he was out of sight she headed for Fury’s hideout.She called, but was met with no answer.Next she called Maria Hill, but received no answer.Panic started to set in as the number of voicemails she received pile up:Steve, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Tony, Coulson.When her phone rang on its own, she almost shouted for joy.

“Carter.”

“Sharon, thank God!It’s Clint.I need you to go to my house.”Sharon froze on the side of the street at his panicked voice.“Cooper and I went on a camping trip for the weekend.I can’t get ahold of Laura.Please, I need you to go to my house and check on my family.”

“I’m on my way, I’ll call when I get there.”She turned and ran back to the apartment.There was no way she was going to make it out of the city with the car so instead she straddled Steve’s motorcycle, bee-lined her way through traffic, and was out of the city in record time.

An hour later, Sharon found herself in front of the Barton’s home.She jumped off the bike and ran up the stairs to the porch.She could hear one of the kids screaming from inside.She pounded hard on the front door as she tried the door handle.

“Laura?It’s Sharon Carter!Clint sent me to check on you.”She moved to the window and peered through the curtains.She could see Nathanial standing in the middle of the room crying.“Laura?”She asked one more time before she overturned the flowerpot next to the door and dug for the spare key.She opened the door quickly and had Nathanial in her arms within two strides.He clung to her tightly as he continued to cry loudly into her neck.

“Shh, it’s okay.”She bounced him as she rubbed his back.“Shh.”Her heart stopped when she moved around the room to find a shattered plate of food next to a pile of ashes.She held Nathanial tighter.“Lila?”She called out as she moved around the living room.She headed up the stairs, praying that she wouldn’t find another pile of ashes.“Lila?”She gingerly entered Lila’s bedroom.She checked the entire upstairs before moving back to the main floor.Nothing.She had to be in the house somewhere.

“Lila?It’s Sharon, it’s okay to come out.”There was a noise and before Sharon could reach for her gun, Lila was running out of the front hall closet and clinging to Sharon’s middle.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”She kneeled down and hugged Lila to her.They stayed there for a long time until Lila settled enough to pull away from Sharon.“Do you remember me?”Lila nodded as Sharon wiped her tears.“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was upstairs reading and mom was making lunch.I heard a crash and when I came downstairs she was gone.I couldn’t get Nate to stop screaming and I got really scared and hid in the closet.”She began tearing up again.Her eyes shifted over Sharon’s shoulder to the pile of ashes on the floor. 

“Hey.”Sharon said softly as she blocked Lila’s view of the kitchen.“Nate’s settling down.How about we go upstairs and put him down for a nap and wipe up those tears.Then we can call your Dad?”She ran a hand through Lila’s hair.“How does that sound?”Lila nodded.Sharon led Lila upstairs and to Nate’s bedroom where she changed his pull-up and laid with him in his small bed.Lila grabbed a handful of books before curling up with the two of them while Sharon read.It wasn’t long before both kids were asleep.

Sharon slowly untangled herself and quietly headed downstairs.She moved to the kitchen and began cleaning up the spilled food as well as the abandoned food on the table that Laura must have been setting out for lunch.Next, she found a decorative canister from the cupboard and began scooping up Laura’s ashes.When she was done, she set it out of sight from the kids before wiping up the remaining remnants of what had happened to their mother from the floor.When that was done she started on the dishes. 

She realized as she stood at the sink that her hands were ashen colored from both her mother and Laura.They started to shake.She clenched her fists tight as she tried to suppress her growing emotions.She scrubbed hard at her hands, trying to rid herself of her grief.

“Sharon?”She turned to find Lila standing at the bottom of the stairs.“Can I help?”

“Of course.Do you want to dry while I wash?”She choked back her tears, not wanting Lila to become upset again.They stood in silence while they washed and dried the dishes.They both jumped when Sharon’s phone rang loudly.

“Carter.”

“Sharon, is everything okay?”

“Clint, hold on just a moment.”She gave Lila a large fake smile.“Sweetie, why don’t you go change your clothes quick while I talk to your dad and then it’ll be your turn.”Lila glanced down at her shirt and shorts which were wet with dish water before darting upstairs.

“Clint.”Sharon sighed.“We only have a few minutes before Lila will be back down.”

He gave a heavy sigh.“Lila’s okay.What about Nathanial and Laura?”

“Nathanial is fine, he’s taking a nap right now and Laura…”Her heart constricted and tears sprang to her eyes.“She’s gone, I’m so sorry.”She turned back to the sink and brought a towel to her eyes as Clint’s sobs echoed through the phone.She took a deep breath to steady herself.“Lila will be back any second.She’s scared and really wants to talk to you, but if you don’t think you can handle it…”

He cleared his throat roughly.“I’m okay, it’ll be okay.”He answered just as Lila appeared in the kitchen again.She was eager to speak to her Dad.

“Okay, here’s Lila.”She handed the phone over as Lila’s face lit up at the sound of her father’s voice.Sharon busied herself putting the dishes away to avoid listening to the conversation.

“Dad said he’ll be home in a few hours.”Lila announced as she handed Sharon her phone back.

“That’s great.”Sharon spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep Lila busy.First they watched her favorite movie until Nathanial woke up from his nap.After that, Lila led Sharon outside to the chicken coop to feed the chickens before playing on the swing set with Nate.

Sharon itched to check her phone and make more phone calls, but she knew she couldn’t.Lila was old enough to know something was wrong and Sharon wasn’t going to do anything that would lead her to ask questions and become more upset than she already was.

They played outside until it was almost dinner time.Sharon had Lila help her cook dinner while Nathanial watched an episode of his favorite show in the living room.After dinner, Sharon gave Nathanial a bath while Lila got ready for bed and picked out another movie to watch.The three laid down in Nathanial’s bed again to read books.Sharon and Lila took turns reading pages as they all cuddled on the small bed. 

Sharon was so at peace watching Lila read to her brother that she almost forgot what had happened earlier in the day.She needed Lila and Nathanial just as much as they needed her.She held them lovingly as if they were her own.When Nathanial had finally drifted off to sleep, she kissed his forehead, turned on his nightlight, and cracked the door before heading back downstairs with Lila.

“Sharon?”

“Hmm?”She looked up from pouring two small glasses of milk.

“What happened to my mom?My dad wouldn’t tell me on the phone.”Sharon slowly set down the jug of milk before leaning down to be closer to Lila’s eye level.She gently tucked Lila’s hair behind her ear.

“I really think your dad is the person to talk about this, but,” she gave her a small smile, “how about we watch our movie and eat our milk and cookies and if your dad isn’t home by the end of the movie, I’ll answer any questions you have.How does that sound?”

“Okay.”Lila gave a small smile before grabbing the plate of cookies and heading to the living room.Sharon let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she put the milk away and brought the two glasses out to the couch.

Sharon had to hand it to Lila, she put up quite the fight to stay awake throughout the entire movie.It wasn’t until halfway through, when she curled up to Sharon, that her eyes started to get heavy.Sharon rubbed her back softly until Lila’s eyes finally closed and Sharon’s soon followed.

—

_“Hey.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“That was unexpec-”He cut her off._

_“I don’t have a lot of time to talk.We encountered a threat in Berlin trying to get the stone from Vision.”Steve’s voice was different to Sharon.She’d never heard him so worried.“A threat named Thanos is coming to Earth.He’s trying to collect Infinity Stones and if he gets them, he could end life throughout half the galaxy.”_

_“Steve… I… where are you?”_

_“We’re headed to Wakanda.”_

_“Wakanda… I can’t leave…”_

_“I know.”_

_“How long do we have?”_

_“A day or two.Maybe less.”Someone was talking in the background.“I have to go.”_

_“I love you Steve.”_

_“I love you Sharon.”_

“Sharon.”Sharon blinked her world awake.She turned to see Clint standing over her.

“I’m sorry, I must have dozed off.”

“It’s okay.It’s almost midnight.I’m going to take Lila up to her bed.”He said softly as he pulled his daughter into his arms and headed upstairs.Sharon stood up and stretched before moving to the kitchen.She cleaned up the glasses of milk and plate of cookies before checking her phone.Only missed calls from family.Her heart felt tight at what that could mean.She turned at the sound of Clint coming down the stairs.

“Thank you Sharon.”

“No need.It was my pleasure to help.How’s Cooper?”Tears welled in Clint’s eyes.He shook his head silently.Sharon crossed the room and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“I have something for you.”Sharon said as she pulled from him.She crossed the kitchen and pulled the container of Laura’s ashes from the cupboard.“I couldn’t throw her away.”She handed the container to Clint.He held it tightly to his chest.

“Thank you.”

“How long have you been off house arrest?”

Clint gave a small laugh.“Only a few weeks.Cooper… Cooper and I had been planning for months for this camping trip.That’s why we went so far from home.”He rubbed his eyes.“Nat messaged me that something was going down soon.But I never imagined something like this.Had I known…”

“Have you heard from her since?”

“No. Have you heard from anyone?Cap?”Sharon shook her head. 

“I should have been there!When Nat called… I knew I should have found a way to get out of the country and meet them.But I didn’t want to blow it just coming off probation and Cooper…”He took a deep breath to hold back his tears.“Cooper was so excited.I was going to teach him to shoot moving targets…”He rubbed his eyes harshly. 

“I know-“

“No, you don’t know!”He burst out suddenly.She had never seen Clint like this.He was always cool, calm, and collected.“You didn’t let your team down.I’ve been stuck here helpless since The Raft and when I can finally help again I decide to go camping!I’m an Avenger!I should have been there!”

Sharon watched him.He was breaking down before her eyes.“I wish I had found a way to be there too, but we can’t go back now.We are here and people are going to need us.”

“It’s over!They lost and now we have to live with it.And what is there to live for?To fight for?”

Sharon felt anger bubbling inside her at his words.“There are two children upstairs that are worthing living and fighting for.”She felt fire in her eyes as she stared at him.“And you’re not the only one living with the consequences of Berlin.I can’t leave the country either and I love those people fighting for us just as much as you do.You’re not the only person that lost someone today.As far as I know, I have lost everyone except for you and my father.But I’m going to keep fighting because that’s who we are.We are the hope when there isn’t any left in the world.And if you don’t want to fight for those two kids upstairs then I will because they saved my life today just as much as I saved theirs.”

He was openly crying now.“I’m sorry Sharon.I just… today…”

“I know.”She pulled him in for another tight hug.“I know.”

“It’s late, I can make up the couch for you if you want to stay.”Clint said when he was finally ready to pull away.He continued to wipe his eyes.

“That’d be great.I’m going to go make a few calls.”Sharon excused herself and stepped out onto the porch.It was a cool night and for a moment Sharon stared up at the endless night sky.How many other people were doing this exact thing, wondering what was happening in the universe they can’t see?She slipped her phone from her pocket, no calls.Her fear suddenly hit her full force.What if they were all gone?What if Steve was gone?Did he die in the fight?Or fade into the wind?She felt so helpless.So alone.

Hot tears rained down her cheeks as her breath became more ragged.Clint was right on some level.They lost and now they had to live with this new world.A world without her mother, Laura, Cooper, and maybe even Steve.Her knees felt weak. 

Her heart leapt into her chest as her phone suddenly buzzed.She didn’t recognize the number.She hastily pulled herself together enough to answer.

“This is Agent Carter.”

“Sharon, thank God.”

“Steve.”She crumpled at his voice.Her knees hit the porch hard as she curled in on herself.The last 24 hours hit her full force.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”Sharon choked out as sobs wracked her body.

“I wanted to call sooner, but everything went so wrong.”

“I thought… I thought you were… you were dead.”Sharon stammered.

“I’m okay.We’re okay.”

“I’m so scared Steve.”

“I know, I am too.I was so scared that you wouldn’t answer.That you were gone…”

“I wish I was with you.I can’t…”Her sobs were getting harsher.“I can’t leave.I can’t leave the country.I can’t help you.I feel so helpless.”

She could hear Steve choking back tears on the other end.“You can help at home.They are going to need as many strong people as possible.You can be strong there.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You’re a Carter,” he gave a small laugh through his tears, “you don’t know how to be anything but strong.”They fell into silence as they both tried to reign in their emotions.

“How bad is it Steve?Who did we lose?”

He was quiet for a long time.“Bucky.Sam.Wanda.Vision.T’Challa.So many people Sharon…”

Fresh tears fell silently down her cheeks.“Nat?”

“She’s okay.”Steve answered quickly.

“Is she?”Sharon turned at Clint’s voice.She hadn’t heard him step outside.“Is Nat alive?”

Sharon nodded as she slowly pulled herself to her feet.“Nat’s alive.”She watched as tears of relief filled Clint’s eyes. 

“Can you tell Cap to have her call me?” 

“Steve, I’m with Clint, can you have Nat call him?He’s been trying her for hours with no answer.”His phone buzzed a moment later.He sighed in relief as he stepped back into the house.

“How’s Clint doing?”

Sharon sighed.“He’s trying to be strong.He was out camping with Cooper and called me to come check on the family.Laura was gone when I got here.I took care of the kids until he made it back an hour ago.”

“Oh God.Anyone else?” 

“My mom and I can’t get ahold of anyone.Fury.Tony.Hill.Coulson.Nothing.”They were quiet again for a long time.“When do you get to come home?”

“I don’t know.”She expected him to not have an answer.“I don’t think any of us will be leaving Wakanda any time soon.Not until things get sorted out.”

“I understand.I miss you.”

“I miss you so much Sharon.”

“I should go, it’s late and Clint will need help with the kids in the morning.I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Sharon said her goodbyes to Clint and the kids.Lila hugged her tight until Clint pulled her from Sharon’s arms.She gave Lila her number and wiped her tears one last time before leaving.She headed to D.C. instead of home.The city was a mess.Abandoned cars and trash were everywhere.It was eerily quiet except for the occasional person boarding up business windows.Almost everything was shut down and closed.She arrived at Langley in record time.There was a small crowd outside the building getting ready to protest.The lobby was full of security.She bee-lined for the front desk.

“Ma’am, we are closed to the public.”

“I’m former Agent Sharon Carter.I’m here to help in any way I can.Please, check the system or call my former supervisor, Harold Thompson.”

“Ma’am, Harold Thompson did not show up to work today.We believe he didn’t live through the incident.”The man behind the counter informed her.Sharon felt her heart clench.

“What about Annette Wilson?Paul Matthews?Ryan Weidner?”He stared at her.“Call someone, damnit!”

“Carter?”Sharon turned at her name. 

Everett Ross was coming toward her.“Ross. What are you doing here?Why aren’t you in Berlin?”

He stepped past her to the security desk.“Get her name back in the system.She’s one of our best former agents.”He nodded at her and motioned for her to step through security and follow him.He was quiet until they stepped into the elevator.“I was here for business and wasn’t able to get out of the country before Thanos happened.”

“You know about Thanos?”They arrived on the tenth floor.Sharon was met with a full office.Everyone was running around in urgency.Every TV was turned to a different news station.“How?”

“We lost a lot of people.The first six floors have all been cleared and relocated to upper floors with who we have left.It’s all hands on deck for now.”He led her to a corner office that she knew wasn’t his.“This is my office until things get sorted.I’ve been stationed here at Langley until someone new is put in charge and I can get back to Berlin.I’m the highest ranking Agent left in the building after the incident.”

Sharon openly gaped at him.“You’re not the first former Agent to show up downstairs wanting to help.I was hoping I’d see you.”He gave her a small smile.“I know what you’re capable of and I know you left to help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.There aren’t many left from what I’ve gathered.If you want, I’ll reinstate you on the spot.I need you more than you need me.”

She tried to process everything he was saying to her.S.H.I.E.L.D. was potentially gone… again.For a moment she was grateful that Peggy had passed.

“I need to get to Wakanda.”

“You and me both.”

“Please, get me off the no-fly list. I can’t be any help if I’m grounded.”She was desperate.

“I can get you off the list, but everyone is grounded.There are no flights anywhere.”He sat down behind his desk and ran a hand over his face.He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Military?”

“Nothing.No one in the world is allowing flights, not with what just happened.Planes went down all over the world yesterday.World leaders gone, governments in chaos, borders shut down, hell, the United States is trying to figure out just how many in the military they lost yesterday.There aren’t enough rescue crews to help.Everyone is scared and panicked.No one is risking their aircrafts.Everyone is scared they will get blown out of the sky.Until the world is notified of what happened and can understand it, everyone is a threat.”

Sharon sunk into the chair across from him.The world was in mass panic.The scale of what happened felt suffocating suddenly.Fear shot through her as anxiety trickled through every vein in her body.

“Carter?Sharon?”Everett was out of his chair and in front of her.“Breathe.”

She shook her head.“I’m okay.I’m okay.”She looked up at him.“What can I do?”

“I need someone in New York.The FBI and CIA are joining forces, I need someone I can trust to be a liaison between the two and report back to me.We both have ties in Wakanda that can be useful.I’m working with them and the President to give a statement later today about what happened.”

“How are you going to tell the world about Thanos?”How was anyone going to be able to wrap their heads around what had happened?She could barely wrap her head around it.

Everett fell back into his chair.“The honest truth.”

“And what is the honest truth?”

“That he won and the world will never be the same because of it…”

—

Weeks passed in a blur for Sharon.The world was slowly rebuilding.Only government and military officials were allowed travel by aircraft and across borders.The world was slowly comprehending the magnitude of what happened and how expansive the universe was. 

Businesses were slowly opening and people going back to work and their every day life.The streets were lined with boarded up buildings and memorials.Crews were still working to clear the streets of abandoned vehicles and debris.Every state had set up a local mandatory check-in to assess how many people had lived through the incident.Houses were being searched and boarded up if no living relatives could claim them.Orphanages and hospitals were filled to capacity with children while Child Services worked relentlessly to find relatives or guardians for them.

Sharon spent her days in a haze.She couldn’t believe this was her life now.She barely slept and when she did, it was restless.She sat in her apartment most nights alone and in silence.She was removed from the no-fly list and fully re-instated into the CIA, but was still not authorized to leave the country.She had pleaded, yelled, up-turned a table, and broken down in front of Everett Ross when he told her he still couldn’t get her out of the country.

Ross was still in D.C. and working with her closely.She spent most of her days either traveling to Langley or meeting FBI, Military, and government officials to discuss threats.She couldn’t count the number of times she stood on the tarmac to greet someone only to wish she was on the plane herself and flying off to be with Steve.

Steve.He had left Wakanda and was somewhere in Europe.They had barely spoken since that night at Clint’s.It was mostly stolen moments here and there and none were long enough to discuss anything extensively.Every time her phone rang, anxiety shot through her from the top of her head and straight down into her toes.She hoped every damn time that it was Steve calling to tell her he was coming home.She was sick with worry and anxiety for him.She knew he was broken from this.He had lost all hope which scared her more than anything in this world.

She checked on Clint often.He was struggling to stay strong as a newly single dad.He was full of guilt, anger, and sorrow.Sharon stopped by a few times a week to help and give him alone time to grieve.The kids made her smile which had become foreign to her.The only time she felt peace was when she stood in the large yard watching Lila feed the chickens and Nathaniel try to pet them softly.

She felt Clint’s arm around her shoulder.He pulled her in close and kissed her hair as she leaned into him.They had built a strong bond since that fateful day.They were each other’s support system while everyone else they cared for was gone or out of reach.

“Thank you Sharon.”She looked up at him, his eyes were red-rimmed.She wrapped an arm around his middle as they watched the kids play.“Any news from Cap?”

“Not for a week.Nat?”

“No.”

They eventually moved to the porch while they watched the kids play in the yard.Sharon sat curled up in her chair while she sipped her tea.Clint and her chatted occasionally, but mostly sat in comfortable silence.They both perked up at the sound of a car coming down the dirt road.Sharon stood, hand on her gun as Clint called the kids back to the porch and ushered them inside. Sharon slowly approached the car, her gun at the ready.The windows were tinted so she couldn’t see inside.The car parked and door opened slowly.

“Don’t shoot, it’s me.”Natasha slowly stepped out of the car with her arms raised.

“Natasha.”Sharon lowered her gun in relief.

“Nat!”Clint ran past her and had Natasha in his arms before she could shut the door.They clung to each other tightly.Sharon watched them both break down in each other’s arms.She felt tears in her eyes at the sight of them.She turned away, it felt as if she was intruding on a private moment.

“Come here Carter.”Nat was coming at her with open arms.Sharon hugged her fiercely.“Thank you for taking care of my family.”Sharon let out a sob she didn’t know she was holding at Natasha’s words.

Sharon held her at arms length.“Damn it’s good to see you.”She smiled.“Is Steve?”

She nodded.“He came home too.”

Sharon felt hope fill her body for the first time in weeks at the thought of having Steve home.She looked at Clint.“Tell the kids bye for me?”

He nodded.“Go get him.”

“I love you both.”Sharon smiled widely as she grabbed her keys and backpack from the porch.She hopped on Steve’s motorcycle and headed home.

—

Sharon was sure she broke a few traffic laws as she raced home to be with Steve.She was grateful when she made it back without getting pulled over.Although, there weren’t enough police to patrol the entire city anymore…

She threw the bike into park and ran up the stairs of her apartment building.She was breathless when she reached the landing and fumbled for her keys to unlock the door.She dumped her bag and keys on the floor the moment she stepped inside.

“Steve?!”

And then he was there, standing in the doorway leading to their room.

She crossed the room and jumped into his strong arms.One arm wrapped around her waist while the other tangled into her hair.His face pressed into her neck as they broke down in each others arms.Sharon held him as if he would disappear from her arms in any given moment.Sobs wracked her body as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

“I love you.”He set her down to look at her.His hands were on her face wiping her tears.“I love you so much.”His lips were on hers.She could taste their salty tears.

She pulled from him to look at him properly.She couldn’t believe he was finally here in her arms.He looked so broken, so hopeless.She had never seen him this way and it terrified her.“I love you.”She kissed him.“Don’t leave me again.”Fresh tears spilled from her eyes.“Please don’t ever leave me again.I want to be wherever you are.I don’t care how dangerous it is.I can’t sit here alone and hopeless again.”

He wrapped her up in his arms once again.She clung to him desperately.“Never again.Where you go, I go.”

They stood there for a long time.Memorizing each other’s faces.Every word stamped into their memory forever.Each kiss savored.Their kisses slowly became hungrier until they stumbled their way to the bedroom to rediscover each other.

They lay in bed for hours talking, laughing, and crying.They updated each other on what had happened the last few weeks.Sharon found herself being strong for Steve as he recounted his fight with Thanos.She kissed his tears away gently.When all their tears were spent and words spoken, they lay in comfortable silence in the dark.Sharon’s eyes were bleary and struggling to stay open, but she refused to fall asleep.She was terrified she’d wake the next morning to find Steve was just a dream.

He kissed her softly.“Go to sleep.I’ll be here when you wake up.I’m not leaving you.”

“I’m so scared Steve.”She whispered.

“I am too.”He pulled her tighter against his body.“I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I don’t either.But I know you’ll figure something out.You always do, Cap.”

“What if I can’t this time?”

“Then we’ll get through it together.”His hand entwined in her hair to pull her close and kiss her firmly.

“I love you.”

When Sharon awoke the next morning Steve was there.His return hadn’t been a dream.And for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful for the future.


End file.
